Integrated circuits have long become a mainstay of many electronic designs. Many items such as processors, memories, custom electronic designs including application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field programmable gate arrays and sensors use integrated circuit device technology to manufacture these items. Integrated circuit technologies can produce devices en masse, typically on a common substrate referred to as a wafer.
In some applications, two or more substrates can be electrically coupled together to form an assembly. Oftentimes, the assembly is large and can consume too much volume. Furthermore, the signal quality of the pathways electrically coupling the substrates can be affected by an abundance of junctions or other impediments in a signal pathway.
Therefore, what is desired is a compact way to couple substrates together and enhance the quality of electrical signals between the coupled substrates.